


You Want Me

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, au i guess, ross is a lil shit, they're waiters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Danny’s having trouble dealing with the new employee at work. Oneshot.





	You Want Me

Danny had just about had enough of the new guy working with him at the restaurant.

To be fair, he did his job very well, smiling at customers and being helpful and not slacking off (something Danny might’ve been guilty of a few times.)

But he just pushed all of Danny’s buttons.

He knew how to aggravate him; making silly faces while Danny was with a customer, bumping him slightly as he tried to put dishes away, even slapping his ass cheekily as Danny tried to take food out to a table.

Danny had enough.

He cornered the new guy, Ross, after his shift was over. “What’s your fucking problem, dude?”

Ross smirked, and Danny refused to think at how that made his heart jump. “What’re you talking about, Avidan?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Danny growled, his eyes narrowing. “Why d’you keep annoying me on purpose? What the hell?”

“Annoying you? No, I think you’re confused,” Ross said, his eyes wide and innocent.

Danny groaned, rubbing his head tiredly. “You’re fucking annoying.”

“Whatever you say, big boy,” Ross sang, practically skipping away. Danny would’ve liked to say he didn’t watch him go, but…he watched him go.

That night, as he was putting his apron away, a receipt fell out with something written on it.

_You may not like me, but you definitely want me ;)_

Underneath was a doodle of him and a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
